


Мертвые огни

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Бессовестный флафф.





	Мертвые огни

Ричи еле дополз до ванной. Вечерок выдался жарким, как в самых горячих фантазиях и эротических снах. Эдди был великолепен — так стонал, так выгибал спину, так просил ещё. Только думая об этом, Ричи начинал возбуждаться.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что они правда могут быть вместе. Вот уже два года и два кольца спустя не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Иногда он просыпался на промокших от пота простынях и с ужасом пытался забыть то, что видел во сне: мёртвые огни, которые играют с ним, дают поверить в возможность счастливого исхода. А вдруг он в самом деле всё ещё висит в логове Оно? Но нет, невозможно. Эдди был здесь, и Эдди любил его.

Ричи упал в ванну и сразу же заткнул пяткой слив, пока Эдди включал воду.

Им двоим было тесно, но расстаться даже на пять минут они не могли. Так и ходили приклеенными третий год. Наверное, на их месте так поступил бы каждый. Не всякому клоун-убийца стирает память о его первой и самой искренней любви. Им казалось, что стоит не видеть друг друга полчаса и амнезия настигнет их снова.

Эдди забрался в ванну и уселся напротив, пристроился поудобнее, насколько это было возможно. Он заткнул слив пробкой и улегся между ног Ричи, поглаживая пяткой внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Вода постепенно прибывала. Зеркало над раковиной начинало запотевать.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и у Ричи ком встал в горле. Не может быть так хорошо. Обычное человеческое сердце не выдержит такого счастья. Остановится и поминайте как звали.

Вода уже доходила до локтей.

Эдди был красивым до инфаркта. Грудь его немного покраснела, на ней выступили капли пота. Лицо выражало чистое блаженство. Темные глаза затуманились, губы расслабленно разомкнулись. Ричи хотел бы надеть очки, чтобы разглядеть ещё лучше, но не мог из-за пара.

— Ты выглядишь как умалишенный, — произнес Ричи. Он хотел сказать совсем другое, но Эдди его всё равно понял. Они понимали друг друга так, как будто были одним человеком — с ужасным характером и мерзотными шуточками, а ещё с такой любовью, что преодолевала всё, смерть в том числе.

— Эй, это, между прочим, мой лучший влюбленный взгляд.

Ричи оскалил зубы и получил пяткой в нос.

Эдди взял мыло и принялся хорошо намыливать правую ногу Ричи. Заботливо размазывал пену и массировал уставшую ступню. В этом не было ничего эротического, только забота и нежность. Ричи схватил Эдди за руку и поцеловал в открытую ладонь.

— Почему я не слышу от тебя, что мыться вместе негигиенично?

Эдди хлопнул по воде рукой и выставил вперед указательный палец.

— Да пошел ты, у меня не всё так плохо.

Ричи приподнял одну бровь.

— Готов поспорить. Ты час назад заставил меня надеть два презерватива.

И это было где-то на самой грани между весельем и помешательством.

— Это другое! В мире эпидемия ВИЧ! Правительство скрывает от нас…

— А когда я за ланчем пытался слизать кетчуп со стола?

— Это просто отвратительно, Рич, — Эдди покачал головой и напрягся.

Он тут же резко встал и потянулся за ингалятором в шкафчик для лекарств. Ричи вытер вспотевшее лицо. Ему всегда, с самого детства, было больно наблюдать за приступами Эдди.

Вода начинала постепенно остывать. Смотреть на обнаженное тело Эдди и видеть в нем не объект влечения, а всего лишь оболочку для того, кого любишь, было в новинку, каким-то следующим уровнем отношений.

Эдди сел и задышал свободнее.

— Ты в норме? Я могу шутить про…

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Эдди внезапно, целуя Ричи в коленку и утыкаясь в неё влажным лбом.

И больше не хотелось шутить, подкалывать, даже отвечать не хотелось, осталось только желание выйти из своего тела и остаться в этой ванне навсегда.

Если это и мертвые огни, то так тому и быть.


End file.
